


Little Fish

by ak47stylegirl



Series: FabFiveFeb2020 [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan is a bun in the oven ;D, Gen, One Shot, Virgil is mentioned, Young Tracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: Gordon was a real handful as a toddler…
Series: FabFiveFeb2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631203
Kudos: 19





	Little Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Gordon's fic in @gumnut_logic FabFiveFeb, prompt used was ‘no clothes’ :D

“Gordon! Come back here!” She yelled as she ran after her three-year-old son, who was at this moment naked as the day he was born. “You can’t run around the house like that!” She huffed as she stopped to catch her breath. This would have been a lot easier if she wasn’t six months pregnant with her fifth child, she needed a holiday, maybe somewhere with snow?…

Gordon giggled loudly and ran down the stairs, almost knocking John down the stairs in his hurry. John’s wide eyes followed him, blinking in shock at where Gordon had gone. “Mumma? Why is-never mind..” 

She gave John a comforting smile and quick pat on the shoulder, hurrying after her rambunctious little water baby. That boy was such a handful at times, honestly, where did he get it fr- a high pitch squeal from the lounge room made her eyes widen in alarm, that was Gordon! 

The sight that met her as she entered was not the one she was expecting, though she was expecting to find a crying three-year-old who knocked something off a shelf and onto himself, so this sight was very welcomed…

“Scotty! Put me down!” Gordon wiggled in her eldest son’s arms, the twelve-year-old holding his brother firmly in his arms, “I want to play! Put me down! 

“Lost something Mumma?” Scott grinned at her, his dark blue eyes bright and lively with laughter, “Because this bird just found himself a little fish!” 

“Thank you, Scott, that’s just the boy I was looking for..” She chuckled as she took a pouting Gordon from her eldest child. “Someone didn’t feel like wearing clothes today, didn’t you kiddo?” She mocked grinned at her little fish, the boy pouting in her arms.

“Fishies don’t wear clothes..so I don’t wear clothes!” Gordon huffed, his little arms crossed in protest. She shook her head in amusement, _her boys were such characters at times…_

“You want some help with him, Mumma?” Scott asked, looking ready to drop everything and help her. “I’m done with my homework, I can help if you need it..” 

_Her Scotty was such a sweet boy…_

“No, I got this little mischief-maker under control, don’t I Gordon?” She said sternly looking down at her youngest child, Gordon pouted. She looked up at Scott who had recently had a growth spurt, looking more and more like the young man he was becoming. _He was growing too fast!_ “But if you want to help, why don’t you go find Virgil and see if he needs any help with his homework?” 

“Okay, Mumma!” 

_She was one of the luckiest people in the world,_ she thought with a smile as she climbed up the stairs, heading towards Gordon’s room. _Her boys were the best gifts she has ever received and yes that includes her little fish-loving, clothes hating toddler_ , she thought as she wrested Gordon into his clothes and placed a big kiss on his cheek, much to the toddler’s dismay…

_She couldn’t wait to meet her last little one…_


End file.
